gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kintobor
Welcome Living characters category Why did you resurrect this category? It is a redundant category since any character not listed as "deceased", "determinant" or "unknown" is by default considered alive. I have reverted your edits, and please refrain from re-creating that category in future. Thank you. Sam Talk 13:58, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :The category isn't necessary. It'd be as useful as creating a category named "Vehicles that don't get destroyed". Most characters survive throughout the games. Monk Talk 16:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC) You didn't make me "angry", far from it. The only reason I raised the issue was because another user had previously created a similar category in an attempt to get himself blocked (I know, I don't understand it either). You haven't done anything wrong, and I hope it doesn't put you off from editing here. Sam Talk 17:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Changes in Francis Mcreary Blood Brothers is three times showed as url. you shouldn't change it. Just saying. GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 18:52, April 21, 2016 (UTC) }} Please stop adding unsourced information. Just because you think certain things are deemed controversial, does not mean they actually were, hence you actually added the fact template right after your statements - that's pointless. - Monk Talk 22:21, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Categories What are you doing? Are all of these intentional because there is some garbage here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:53, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :I have had no choice to block you. You have a history of ignoring staff and failing to respond to talk messages, and given just how many categories you have recreated simply because they have existed in the past and have children within them, this is going to take some time to clean up. But since you never respond to talk page messages, you probably won't care. - Monk Talk 11:10, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::On second thought, I've realized what you might be doing. Since the categories are emptied but still have articles in them, I am assuming you are trying to destroy redlinks. In which case, you can just list the categories you want to eliminate at GTA Wiki:Rename and I can get the bot to sort them out Monk Talk 11:17, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :You have made contributions after I sent the last message, but have failed to respond. For this reason, I am blocking you, so you realize you haven't responded to this message. As explained, the original block was just, as you were creating an excessive number of unnecessary categorizes, however my mere speculation gave you the chance to explain yourself, but you failed to. You are still able to edit this and my own talk page to reply. Monk Talk 17:54, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry for causing any trouble. I think that there should be no categories that are non-existent.Kintobor (talk) 18:08, March 3, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :::Thank you for responding. No hard feelings towards the block. And yeah, I agree, that's why I was wondering why you was recreating them. If you ever want categories to be deleted, use the aforementioned article as a sandbox to list them, and/or let an admin know, that way, we can deal with those categories :) Monk Talk 18:13, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Images I thought you'd know how to upload images. I don't play the game so I can't get images for you. If you know where images are on the internet, download them, and upload them using . Make sure you follow the Media Policy. Monk Talk 12:34, March 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Flamethrower Hi Kintobor. I don't know why Rockstar decided to remove the flamethrower. The only thing I can think is that Rockstar wanted to make the HD Universe more realistic, and since flamethrowers aren't particularly common in real-life it was dropped for the sake of realism. That's my interpretation. Sam Talk 19:38, March 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: I have a question Hey, Kintobor. Unfortunately, I don't know either. What I know is that: *''Advance'' is exclusive to Gameboy Advance (hence its name, although not official); *''Liberty City Stories'' and Vice City Stories are (Altough LCS is also disponible to Android and iOS); *Chinatown Wars was first released to DS, and then PSP, Android and iOS. I really can't think in an excuse from Rockstar to not do PC versions of this games. Ronald (talk) 22:23, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Questions I am not intended to offend you in any way, but your questionings are rather unable to have a proper response or (mostly) because of R* logic. Most of your questions probably have the same issues as others such as: Why do we have to steal cars in the games? Why maps do not have invisible barriers? Why a light ATV like the Barrage has the same armor spec as a main battle tank like the Rhino? There may be a response for most cases, but for others, we'll just go in circle or for an obvious answer. TL;DR just try to not make rhetorical questions or some sort and instead, discussing a matter for errors or misinformation and looking for an improvement. Again, not intended to be a jackass. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:44, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :I've noticed this. You've done a decent amount of contributions, but lately you've just started doing this, and I have no idea why. Talk pages are for information regarding the article, but more importantly, on how to improve the article or discuss content itself and whether it belongs, not to start with conspiracy theories, which belong on the GTA Forums. Please stop doing this. Monk Talk 13:26, April 9, 2018 (UTC) }} I've asked you to stop this, but you have carried on. What has got into you? You used to be a very dedicated editor, and suddenly you've started this random theorising bullshit, which is not what GTA Wiki is about. If you'd like to theorize, do so on the GTA Myths Wiki, as this really is not the place for it. - Monk Talk 20:11, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Plus, you've been doing the same thing on Villains Wiki and even they are growing tiresome from this. If you want to theorize stuff, do so on blog posts, or on GTA Myths Wiki. 20:40, April 12, 2018 (UTC)